Advantages
by Almon-Mercer
Summary: This a companion story of 'Confession' Character: Yammy, Ikkaku, Ulquiorra, Yumichika, Grimmjow, Nnoitra Rated: M/NC-17 for sex and violence Summary: AU High school, Yammy is a member of the Espada and try to force himself on Ikkaku, Then Yumi and Nno


A/n: This a companion story of ''Confession''. So, it's still an alternate universe the event that took place in ''Confession'' are the the one Grimmjow are talking about.

I edited '' Confession'' and said that i'll write several other chapters. That's true, but I'll post like this, so that they can also be as stand-alone. However, I 'llrecommend you to read ''Confession'', if you're curious. Please enjoy.

**Advantages**

Grimmjow Jaggerjack glared at the man who was now leaving the room.

He wasn't afraid, not really, but he had to admit that Sousuke Aizen _was_ intimidating. So he couldn't deny that he was relieved when he left.

Besides, Grimmjow was In trouble today; He wasn't supposed to have done what he did. At least, he wasn't supposed to have been caught. He hadn't been discrete enough, and that was why he was now in a hospital bed.

Aizen had come all the way here (with his faithful dogs; Tousen and Ichimaru) to 'visit him'. He had explained how the little game he had played with Ichigo had seriously created problems. Apparently, since Ichigo had beat the crap out of him, several student's had complained about the 'Espada'.

The Espada wasn't exactly made of tender people, but, before he had his fun, there had been some restraint.

Well now, Aizen had heard many rumors of the Espada sexually mistreating the students, but the Espada themselves had never been caught. On top of it all, ever since that night (where the situation had gotten out of hand with Ichigo) the police had been keeping an eye on them.

Aizen was pissed. And, as a result, Grimmjow had been kicked out (after Tousen succeeded in nearly making him lose the use of his arm.

But that wasn't all.

Aizen couldn't let him go like that, could he? No, of course not. He wanted Grimmjow to investigate that shit and to find the Espada who were responsible for the rumours.

Great.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

The Kendo team's captain was still there when Yammy strode into the dark dojo. The guy was always the last one to leave. Apparently he wasn't done; he still was swinging his shinai around. And, as usual, he had thrown the top of his kendo unifom somewhere, leaving him bare-chested, only in his black hakama. Yammy decided to make his presence known.

''Oi, Madarame!'' He yelled.

The Kendo club captain turned around, and frowned when he saw Yammy. His presence wasn't exactly good for him. It meant that he had done something wrong, that or the larger man was looking for a fight.

"Diez Espada, what are you doing here? I didn't do anything wrong, did I?"

"Nah, you didn't," Yammy replied.

The other started to swing his shinai around again. If the Espada wasn't after his ass then he was okay. If Yammy wasn't here as a member of Principal Aizen's 'School Police', he wasn't interested.

''Is it because of our last fight? I totally beat you...''

''No, it's ain't about that...'' Yammy mumbled

''Then, what d'ya want?''

''Friend's visit'' Yammy said, almost seriously.

Ikkaku paused, and glanced at the taller student, before he resumed practicing again.

"You and I aren't friend's.''

"Did you hear about what happened between Grimmjow, Abarai and Kurosaki?"

"Yeah," Ikkaku said, without looking up this time, even though he was wondering why Yammy was telling him this.

"Grimmjow wanted Kurosaki's ass. And got it.''

"And he also got his ass severely kicked by said redhead.'' The kendo captain replied, "Why are you telling me this?"

"Nothing happened to Grimmjow besides that," the Espada said, matter-of-factly.

_'Translation: Aizen covered his ass.'_ Ikkaku thought.

''Your point being?'' Ikkaku asked, bored with the conversation.

''I want your ass,'' Yammy said, bluntly.

The noise the shinai made when it fell on the floor was deafening . Then Ikkaku laughed nervously.

"Yo' man, stop jokin'... it's not funny," He said, taking a step back.

'' 'M not joking'' Yammy told him, before yelling, _''Fraccion!'' _

Suddenly, five Hollow appeared round around them. Yammy's white-wearing followers had him trapped.

"Okay, I'm in shit," Ikkaku thought.

*~*~*~*

Ikkaku was totally naked. His wristed were solidly tied together by an equally solid looking rope.

He had been beaten by the Fraccion, before Yammy had hit him with his own shinai until he bled.

He was now on all fours, barely standing on his knees and hands. He was determined not to utter a word; he didn't trust himself not to having a weakling's reaction, and Madarame Ikkaku was anything but a weakling.

''We'll start with your shinai,'' Yammy said gleefully, moving to stand behind him. "It's so rare to see it when it it's not attached to your hip; you must really like it. Does it make you feel secured, like a kid with his teddy-bear..."

Ikkaku spat at him.

"Anyway, I'm determined to give him some love, today."

The pain Ikkaku was feeling wasn't unbearable; he had been through worse, but it still hurt a lot. It didn't help that his brain was only half-working, thus, making him understand only half of what Yammy was saying. The pain was overwhelmig him,making him unable to focus.

At that very moment, Ikkaku felt something really hard push at his asshole. His eyes widened slightly. Suddenly, Yammy's words made sense.

He was only half-surprised by the action, but it didn't make it easier. The shinai wasn't exactly shaped for this kind of things. It hurt, it really hurt. Ikkaku bit his lower lips, reminding himself that he wouldn't utter a word. The pain was unbearable. He couldn't describe it .

By the kind of noise Yammy was making behind him, Ikkaku was apparently the only one not enjoying it. But he wasn't that surprised: it was a common knowledge that the Espada were mostly a group of sadists protected by Aizen himself.

In fact, he wasn't that surprised that he had an Espada after his ass. They would eventually have come, but he would rather had had someone who would have fought him. The Espada were tough; he would have lost without a doubt, but he at least he knew the pain coming from a fight. This kind of pain was new. He could barely think coherently; it was blinding him.

At least the Espada had used lube. Surely, it would have hurt a lot more...he didn't want to to think about that. He just wanted to shut his mind out to what was happening around him. After all, that was what one who follows the way of the sword does.

Well, it was partly working. The pain wasn't that easy to forget and...

''Nnoitra, this is not beautiful at all. I have already told you that I wasn't interested in a relationship with you. Kidnapping me in that unbeautiful way isn't going to make me change my mind... Why is it so dark here, anyway? Oh my god, Ikkaku?''

Ikkaku didn't know what to do when he heard his friend's voice, he didn't want him to see him like this, but it also meant Yumichika was in the same situation as him. He couldn't let it happen, Yumi's mind wouldn't survive it. No, he couldn't let it happen! Yumichika was with that asshole Nnoitra, who had been hitting on him forever, but had always been rejected.

"Yumi..." He whispered weakly. God, what could he do in this state? He couldn't even talk...

''Ikkaku? Ikkaku!!'' Yumichika was pulling at the wrist Nnoitra was holding tightly."You!! let go of Ikkaku, right now!"

"Or what? What could you possibly do, pansy boy?" Yammy spat.

" Shut up, Yammy, "Nnoitra growled threateningly.

"So, this was your plan, huh?''Ikkaku spat. ''You wanted to fuck him so badly that you actually pulled this shit on me?"

''So what?" Nnoitra said, smirking some more.

''Let me go, you disgusting person—Kaku, are you alright?!"

"Look princess," Nnoitra started to say. " I'll actually give,you a choice. Either you do what I want willingly, and it'll be good for you as well, and your buddy here stop suffering. Or we go with the tough way. Your choice, baby...''

Ikkaku could tell that Yumi was seriously thinking it over, even though he couldn't see him. He opened his mouth to voice his rejection, but he got a kick in the ribs from Yammy that made him spit blood.

"Ikkaku!" Now Yumi's voice sounded desperate, and Ikkaku knew that Yumichika would accept to do whatever the Cinco Espada wanted. and

It without surprise that he saw Yumichika being pushed down onto his knees in front of him, just as naked as he was.

''I'm sorry'' Ikkaku mouthed. Yumichika just nodded, before closing his eyes tightly...

*~*~*~*

It had hurt when Yammy has pulled the shinai out. Especially since the guy hasn't been soft about it. But it hadn't hurt as much as it did to see Yumi reluctantly pleasuring the other Espada. And Knowing that it was because of him made his made him sick.

Nnow the Espada was ready to enter Yumi, and curiously he was gentle with him, as if he really didn't want to hurt him. Ikkaku could only guess that it was because Nnoitra liked Yumichika. A lot.

It wasn't making any difference to Yumi, though: he clenching Ikkaku's fingers in his own, even if they both had their wrists tied.

Ikkaku was having a harder time with Yammy.

The guy wasn't going easy on him at all. In fact, if Nnoitra hadn't ordered him to do it , Yammy would have gladly passed the preparations.

Ikkaku could only be grateful to the Espada (even though he was pretty sure he had done it for Yumi's sake) when he felt Yammy push at his entrance. The guy's dick was as imposing as his height.

Yammy hadn't taken it slow at all; he had sheathed himself in one go, shoving the air in out of Ikkaku's lungs.

'' _God, _you're so tight..." he mumbled, "even after the shinai..."

Yammy's hands were gripped tightly at his hips, occasionally wandering to his ass, and he started to thrust inhim. At this time, Ikkaku wasn't really in pain anymore, he wasn't a novice in anal sex.

Nnoitra was doing a totally different thing; he was slow, loving. Ikkaku could see that Yumi didn't entirely dislike it, judging by the breathless pants he was making...

Suddenly Ikkaku groaned, loudly. In his mad thrusting, Yammy had managed to hit his prostate.

"Oh God, do that again," Yammy breathed. "You just tightened up, is that because i hit this

Ikkaku didn't answer, but Yammy hit his sweet spot again, making him tighten around him. He wasn't made of rock, and despite the mistreatment he felt himself hardening.

He didn't want to be excited by what Yammy was doing, but his body wasn't listening, and rapidly his cock became so hard it hurt.

Yammy gripped his dick and stared to stroke it. It felt good, and despite his hate for the Espada, the tip of his cock was leaking, and he hated him even more.

Yammy rolled them on the floor so that Yammy was on his back, and Ikkaku was on top , so that they were both exposed. Suddenly he became aware of the Fraccion's presence, who were clearly enjoying the show (they hadn't bothered to' hide their interest with what was happening).

When they had rolled over, he had let go of Yumi's hand, making the other open his eyes and watch them with a mixture of shock and lust.

And when Yumichika dipped his head down and licked him from his asshole (making yammy hiss) , to his balls, and finally taking him in his mouth, Ikkaku's last functioning brain cell burned and he came hard, provoking a similar reaction in Yumichika.

That's when the doors opened, allowing a blinding white light to come in.

''What's happening here?''

''Damn it, Ulquiorra!!'' Yammy screamed, "You spoilt everything! I was on the brink of coming!''

Ulquoirra took a good look at Madarame's and Ayasegawa's bound wrists, and shook his head.

"Let them go," He said, calmly.

"Can't you just wait 'til we're finished..." Nnoitra grunted.

''Now!" Ulquiorra ordered.

''But..." Yammy started.

"Should I remind you that I'm your superior?'' The atmosphere suddenly became heavy with the Fourth Espada's threat.

That made both lower-ranked Espada stand up, and even though they were obviously still in the mood, Ulquiorra's presence would quickly turn them off.

When, Yammy and Nnoitra left, the Fourth Espada started to talk with the Ayasegawa and Madarame, asking about what happened.

When he left, several nurses entered. Yumichika wondered if one of the Espada was actually doing his job.


End file.
